The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for mixing solutions. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for admixed solutions for use in automated peritoneal dialysis (APD).
It is known that a number of different products are housed in containers prior to administration to a patient. For example, in the medical field, it is generally known that enteral, intravenous and peritoneal solutions may be housed in containers. Generally, medical solutions can be administered directly to a patient.
Often, one or more solutions or ingredients must be combined to form another solution to be administered to a patient. Combined medical solutions, however, may typically be unstable. Degradation of mixed solutions can occur during the manufacturing process, for example, during sterilization. Likewise, during long-term storage, such products may degrade or suffer reduced efficacy. For example, amino acid and dextrose may be combined to form a parenteral solution for intravenous administration to a patient. If amino acids and dextrose are combined in a single container and stored, discoloration often takes place. Other examples of incompatible solutions include: bicarbonate-dextrose; amino acid polymers-dextrose; bicarbonate-dextrose polymers; and amino acid polymers-dextrose polymers.
In view of the foregoing, in some situations, amino acids and dextrose are sold separately. If a combined amino acid and dextrose solution is prescribed, the amino acid solution and dextrose solution must be combined from two separate containers. The transfer of fluid from one container to another can, however, be time-consuming. Further, fluid transfer is often dangerous due to touch or airborne microbial contamination that may occur during the process.
Therefore, containers have been developed to provide a simplified and less time-consuming procedure for combining at least two solutions. For example, containers having more than one chamber for storing a respective number of solutions prior to mixing are known. The chambers of these containers are segregated from each other, but selective communication is possible through the use of a frangible seal or closure between the chambers which may be opened from outside the container by manipulating the walls of the container. However, often multiple fluids must be mixed.
And, often, different combinations of fluids require mixing, or only a single fluid is required for direct infusion to a patient, particularly patients undergoing automated peritoneal dialysis treatment.
In an APD system, it is often desirable to pump PD solutions from different containers in an alternate or simultaneous mode to obtain a mixture of APD solutions for direct delivery to a patient or intermediate delivery to a container for mixing and subsequent delivery to a patient. Further, the volumes of solutions used in APD are larger than volumes of solutions used in, for example, continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD). Therefore, the ability to directly and simultaneously mix solutions prior to delivery or during delivery of solution to a patient undergoing APD is desirable.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved system and method for mixing solutions, particularly for mixing prior to administration or during administration to a patient undergoing automated peritoneal dialysis.